marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Xavier
Charles Xavier is a powerful Mutant Telepath and the founder of the X-Men and Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters. Early Years Charles Xavier was born on July 22, 1965 to wealthy parents, Colonel Brian Xavier who served in the Air Force for over fifteen years, and his wife Sharon who was the daughter of a wealthy Stock Market investor. Because of Brian's job in the Military, Charles had to move several different places including Chandler, Arizona, San Antonio, Texas and Berkshire, England before returning to New York. After Brian Xavier's death in an accident, Sharon married his colleague Gen. Kurt Marko, who already had a son from a previous marriage, Kane, and because of his size bullied the young Charles. Kurt favored the gentle, smart Charles to his own son. Charles' telepathic powers began emerging when he was still a boy, and as he grew older he learned to control them. With his powers he had discovered that Kurt cared only about his mother's money. Charles once used his telepathic powers to read Kane's mind and explore the extent of his psychological damage, which only led to Kane becoming more aggressive toward him and Charles feeling Kane's pain firsthand. College A brilliant student intent on undertaking graduate studies, he entered England's Oxford University, where he met friends Eric Lensherr and his girlfriend Magna Lensherr and fell in love with a young Scotswoman named Moira Kinross. Their passionate discussions on genetic mutation gave way to an equally passionate romance. A romance in which Charles planned to marry her until she drunkenly cheated on him with her ex-boyfriend Dan Summers, an Air Force pilot stationed in England and later found out she was pregnant. It has also been hinted that Sinister interfered with Moira's and Xavier's relationship as he was posing as a professor at Oxford at the time. Because of her pregnancy, the two broke up and Moira finished college early leaving with Dan to raise their child. After the break up, Charles became heavily depressed and his friendship with Max began to crumble as they both realized that their views on mutation were too different, culminating in a physical fight. Shortly thereafter, Charles left England and returned to America to finish college. Life of Luxury Upon returning home, Charles took over his mother's estate, and began to live it up, frequently going to party's and clubs. Eventually, Charles saw Moira again and the two ended up making love, the result of which got Moira pregnant, however, she returned to Scotland without telling him (not wanting to put him through any more trouble). Charles then continued on his carefree life, trying to drink and party his problems away, and hooked up with Hazel Frost, Emma's mother. Also at this time, while at a gym in New York, Charles met Paul Levesque an Independent Professional Wrestler who was looking to break into the WWF. The two became workout buddies and best friends. Wrestling Charles and Moira returned to America to start a new life together and moved to New York. While at a gym in New York, Charles met Paul Levesque an Independent Professional Wrestler who was looking to break into the WWF. The two became workout buddies and friends. Powers and Abilities Telepathy: Charles Xavier is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. When synced with Cerebro, he can connect to every mind on a planet. Whether or not this also relates to all sentient lifeforms or specifically with Humans and Mutants is not known. After he was thrown into the M'Kraan Crystal, it not only restored his mutation, but made his telepathy more powerful than it has been previously, thereby making him the world's most powerful telepath once again. * Telepathic Illusion: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * Telepathic Cloak: can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. * Psi Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. * Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). * Mind Blast: ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. * Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. * Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. * Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. * Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. * Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *'Psionic Blasts': can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. * Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. * Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. * Mind Transferal: able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. * Absorb Information: ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Telekinesis: Professor X also possesses low-level telekinetic abilities. Abilities Genius-level Intellect: A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Xavier is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses; he has, on numerous occasions, even fashioned long-term operations as complex as those of adversaries such as Sinister, Magneto, and Apocalypse. Military Training: Charles's father served in the United States Military, and secretly taught his son some of the military's techniques. Charles later put these skills to good use, employing his abilities to specialize in search and rescue missions. Expert Fighter: In his training to become a wrestler, he became a proficient hand-to-hand combatant and gained knowledge of pressure points. Knowledge of the body: As an extension of his studies of pressure points, Xavier's knowledge of the body and its energies/chakras has gained him the unofficial degree of a seasoned Zen master, allotting him the ability to keep in the prime of his physique. In spite of his age, he has maintained an impressive olympic chassis long since before he founded the X-Men and has kept himself in perfect condition ever since. Personality Relationships *''Relationships'': Charles Xavier/Relationships *''Family'': Charles Xavier/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Moira Kinross (wife) *Suzanna Dane *Raven Darkholme Friends ---- *Paul Levesque *Max Eisenhardt (formerly) Notes *Charles was a big Wrestling fan growing up. *Charles is a born again Christian. He was raised as a Roman Catholic, but became a non-denominational Christian under the influence of his wife Moira. *Is a Licenced and Ordained Penecostial Minister. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Millionaires Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:Dark Blond Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Human Category:Tattoos